As new techniques for search result optimization are developed and fine-tuned, methods for evaluating the effectiveness of search results must be developed as well to guide the process of search optimization and aid in fine tuning optimization schemes. Various metrics can be used to evaluate the success of a search product. Unfortunately, gathering data for computing search metrics can be time-consuming and expensive, and it may be difficult to determine which metrics are best suited for evaluating the success of search product results.